<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something's Gotta Give by celeq_wo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903369">Something's Gotta Give</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeq_wo/pseuds/celeq_wo'>celeq_wo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeq_wo/pseuds/celeq_wo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma suffers from a blood disease and cannot leave the house, but an orange-haired boy communicates with him through papers stuck to the window.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something's Gotta Give</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      </p>
<p>                          . 001.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma has left the piano alone since we started classes, everything is strange as if each keyboard is leaving you a message, I also want to know what you are trying to tell me</p>
<p>shoyo squeeze these two cool sounds that make a very cute melody for you ... you really have to record me playing <em><strong>* he smiles at the camera then turns his face *</strong></em></p>
<p>It's for a musical rehearsal, I swear I'll erase it, so don't worry<em><strong> * that camera leaves it next to the pudding hair</strong></em></p>
<p>every day it was sad I used to play the video every day I just wanted it back that smile had a thousand words</p>
<p>"I was not happy and I did not know"</p>
<p>the doctors crowded around shoyo, he used to sleep on the hospital benches but made a better decision than softly playing the piano inside the room</p>
<p>blood cancer is so strong that it is difficult to control...</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>   </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>